


rewritten

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multiverse, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: go back, go back and start over
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I know I'm starting on a new project, but I can't help it guys!
> 
> This one I have been planning and just super excited to start. Don't worry "i won't be denied by you" won't be abandoned, I will update that fic soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

The sounds of beeping could be heard all around her. People murmuring reached her ears. 

*****

Darkness was all she could remember when she threw herself off from that cliff. 

_ “Don’t, don’t do this. Please.” _

_ She looks up at the man who had saved her. Helped her start all over. A friend and a brother. _

_ A smile appears on her lips, “It’s okay, let me go.”  _

_ Clint tries so hard to hold onto her while the rope is starting to break. He looks back at her and she kicks herself off. Like in slow motion, he watches her hit the ground and then he’s surrounded by a bright light. _

Natasha wonders if her sacrifice was worth it. She knew this was the only way to, not only bring everyone back, but also wipe the red off her ledger. Maybe she was being selfish for doing this. She was going to miss them all, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint…

Her heart ache at the thought of leaving Steve behind.

_ “See you in a minute.” _

_ I’m sorry Steve _

_ Sorry for breaking my promise _

_ “I didn’t want you to be alone.” _

_ I’m sorry for lying _

While in the Soul World, Natasha could hear Steve crying out as he returned the Soul Stone. She can hear him curse out the world and hear the anger in his voice when he talks into the empty space as if she was there herself. 

_ “You said a minute!” _

_ “You said you wouldn’t leave me alone!” _

_ I’m so sorry Steve _

She wishes she could hug him, tell him that she’s sorry. Natasha knew that her chances of coming back were very slim. Her heart aches as she watches him leave Vormir. The scenery of soft yellow orange changes and she finds herself in a place where everything is a soft blue color.

“Natasha Romanoff,” the redhead turns around and gasps. “It’s so wonderful to meet you.”

“You’re…”

The woman smiles and holds Natasha’s hands, “I’m Sarah Rogers, Steve’s mother.”

Natasha could recall the stories Steve had told her of his mother when they were on the run. How his mother told him to never back down. To always do what’s right.

“I always thought Steve would take after his father, but I guess I was wrong.” She smiles at the older woman. “So where are we?”

“More like, where are  _ you _ .” Natasha raises an eyebrow. “Natasha you left the world with so much regret. I can tell the biggest regret was not telling my son that you loved him.”

The spy looks away. Had she come from Vormir, had she not sacrificed herself, she would have wanted to retire with Steve. She would have become a teacher and tease him into being a construction worker for houses. She wanted to tell Steve how much she loved him and thank him for changing her. 

“It’s too late for that now, what’s done is done.”

Sarah looks at the younger woman, “It’s not too late dear.”

Natasha looks at the blonde with a raised brow, “What do you mean? I’m dead, I can’t go back.” 

“ _ You _ can go back my dear,” she cups the younger woman’s cheek, “the exchange goes both ways. This is the first time someone has ever returned the Soul Stone.”

“Y-you mean, I can go back?”

Sarah nodded, “You can go back. Go back and start over.” 

The moment Sarah’s figure disappeared a strong wind hit Natasha’s face, making her cover her face with her arms. A strong force pushed Natasha and she was met with darkness again.

*****

Her eyes fluttered slowly. Blink by blink the darkness was getting brighter. Her eyes still half shut trying to avoid being blinded by the white light. She managed to make out a blurry figure standing next to her. Natasha could barely hear the figure calling out for a doctor. That same figure came back into her field of vision with the doctor. 

_ “Ma’am can you hear me?” _

_ Where am I? _

_ “Ma’am can you hear my voice?” _

“W-where am I?” Natasha noted her voice sounded very hoarse. 

The vision of the doctor and nurse became clearer. The doctor had a smile on his face.

“You’re in a hospital dear. You were in a terrible accident when you were brought in.” The doctor pulled out a pen light, he had a finger next to the light up pen. “Can you follow my finger,” his smile widened as Natasha did so. “Excellent! We’ll need you here for a couple of more weeks for some more examination. We wanna make sure that you’re perfectly healthy before leaving.” 

“How long have I been out for?”

The nurse started to pour some water for Natasha and placed a straw in the cup. “Drink dear,” she lifted the redhead’s head so she could drink. “And you’ve been out for nearly a month.”

“H-has anyone visited me?”

Both the nurse and doctor looked at one another and frowned, and then the doctor spoke up, “I’m afraid not dear. But hopefully someone will.” The two left Natasha alone in her room.

She looked around her surroundings and noticed a vase with white lilies. She guessed that a hospital worker left it in her room, probably feeling bad that no one had visited her. Her eyes spotted the chart next to the vase, she scanned the analysis the doctor had written. But something had caught her attention that made her eyes widened in shock. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what starting over meant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are with a new chapter and it brings some familiar faces

Nothing made sense

_ Nothing _

She didn’t understand what was happening at all. All Natasha could remember was jumping off the cliff and then meeting Steve’s mother.

_ “Go back and start over.” _

What did Sarah mean by that?

Thankfully it didn’t take a while for Natasha to finally be cleared. She didn’t know why no one knew of her. 

_ (Jane Doe?!  _

_ Usually something like that was meant for women who don’t have an I.D. on them, but Natasha was sure that people knew of her, especially after she had dumped all of SHIELD files many years ago. _

_ “Excuse me nurse,” the same nurse who had taken care of Natasha looked up at her, “do you know me?” _

_ “Oh I’m sorry dear,” she shook her head, “should I know you? I would have known if we went to the same college.” _

_ “Do I not look familiar?” Natasha was hoping the nurse would give her the answer she needed. _

_ “I’m sorry dear,” the nurse had a pitiful look in her eyes, “I do not.” With that she left the redhead alone.) _

Natasha didn’t know what to do, she didn’t have any I.D. on her and only some money that some nurses at the hospital had given her. She kept walking and spotted a very familiar building, but instead of having the giant “A” on it, instead it said “Stark Tower.” Natasha quickly ran over to the building while skillfully ignoring any cars. 

“Ma’am you can’t go inside without any I.D.!” One of the security guards grabbed her but instinctively Natasha threw him onto the ground and ran over to the secretary desk. 

“I need to speak to Pepper or Tony Stark,” before the secretary could say anything, more guards came over.

“Ma’am, you need to leave,” one of them spoke out.

“No! Not until I see Tony or Pepper,” she tried to run to an elevator, but two guards blocked her.

They charged at her but were useless against a skilled spy. The secretary was amazed at how a small woman could take on 15 muscular men single handedly. 

“Ma’am, take on step towards that elevator and I’m going to have to apprehend you myself.” Natasha’s eyes widened at seeing Happy.

“Happy it’s me! Natasha Romanoff, you know me!” Taking advantage of her surprised look, two guards came over and quickly put her hands behind her back and handcuffed her. 

Natasha knew what was happening and took the two men down even with her hands cuffed.

“Alright that’s it,” Happy got into a boxing stance.

“Hap, that’s quite enough,” Tony’s voice rang out and he stepped out of the elevator. “Miss Romanoff was it?” The redhead nodded. She inwardly scowled at Tony looking at her both questioningly and with  _ interest _ . “Well definitely not one of my one night stands,” the Russain rolled her eyes. “But you know me and took down my security guards, so I’ll listen to what you have to say, in my office….well Pepper’s office.”

Tony motioned to Happy to take the handcuffs off of Natasha but was surprised that the spy had already done it herself.

Stark just whistled impressively, “Well, then we’ll just head upstairs. Happy take care of the damage control down here.”

Happy was just speechless and shook his head, starting to take care of the guards. Tony and Natasha stepped into the elevator and the former pressed the button. Stark was humming a tune and decided to break the silence.

“So you know me,” Natasha nodded, “but I don’t know you.”

“Seems like it.”

Tony just nodded, “So are you some sort of assassin? A hacker? Or a spy?”

Natasha chuckled, “You could say so, but I’m not here for you.”

“Here for Pepper?”

“No,” Natasha rubbed her temple to fight an oncoming headache, “I just need some answers and someone with resources.”

The man just nodded and the elevator pinged as a sign that they’ve reached their destination. They walked into a very spacious room and Tony just waved to Pepper’s personal assistant. 

“Mr. Stark, I’m afraid Miss Potts isn’t available right now!”

“Sorry uh,” Tony pulled his sunglasses down and looked at the woman, “Mandy right?”

“It’s Sandy, and uh…”

“Right Sandy, sorry but this is kind of an emergency, so why don’t you take an early and very long lunch break” Tony took his wallet out and gave her a couple of a hundred dollar bills. He motioned Natasha to continue to follow him and Sandy was left dumbfounded as the two people walked into Pepper’s office.

The strawberry blonde saw her boyfriend entering her office with a strange redheaded woman. Before Tony could speak, Pepper held up her index finger as a sign for him to wait and then motioned to the chairs in front of her desk.

“Yes, yes of course. Yes I know Happy, just make sure your guys get taken care of and give them tomorrow off. Yes, I know Happy, I did watch the video. Alright goodbye Happy.” She hung up and sat down, her eyes on her boyfriend.

“So I guess Hap told you what happened?”

Pepper just nodded, “To be honest I’m impressed about what you did...uh Miss. Romanoff was it?”

“Yes and please call me Natasha,” the redhead smiled at the other woman.

“Well so far, you haven’t given us any evidence of why we should call the cops or even the FBI. Our facial recognition scans weren’t able to give us any files about you, unless you're some top level black ops.”

Natasha just chuckled at Pepper’s words. “Can’t say that I disagree on you with that.”

“Little red over here told me she’s an assassin, spy and a hacker.” The redhead smiled inwardly at the familiar nickname. “Hey if you're a hacker, couldn’t you just hack our system?”

“I could have, but to be honest, I was hoping you guys would notice me.”

The couple could hear the sadness in the woman’s voice.

Pepper walked over to stand in front of Natasha, she took the other woman’s hand and gave her a small smile. “I’m sorry that we don’t. Is there anything we could do?”

“I was hoping to use your resources to find anything on me. You see, I don’t have an I.D. on me, and when I was admitted to the hospital, they just called me Jane Doe.”

Tony reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small tablet. “Here use this, it’s a lot faster than the computers in this building, despite the fact they were created by me.”

Natasha smiled at him, “Thanks Stark.” She quickly went to work and tried every database she could think of, she even hacked into the Russian data banks. Her eyes widened with what she found. 

“Natasha, is something wrong,” Pepper asked.

_ “Go back and start over.” _

Was this what Sarah meant by starting over?

Natalia Alianovna Romanov 

Natasha Romanoff

_ Neither of them existed _

Her hands shook and Tony took the tablet from her hands. His expression was full of shock.

“How is that possible? How is it possible for someone not to have any sort of file on them.” Tony tried to use his own resources but nothing came up. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Tony, what doesn’t make sense?”

Stark looked up at his girlfriend, “Our little red over here doesn’t exist.”

“Start over, that’s what she meant,” the couple looked at Natasha, “what I’m about to tell you is something that might sound strange but it’s true.”

She explained how she came from another Earth, one in which superheroes existed. Natasha told them about the Avengers (Tony grinned as he was told about he was a hero called IronMan in Natasha’s Earth) and how they saved people. She mentioned Bruce (of course she wasn’t surprised that Tony knew Bruce on this Earth as well), Thor, Clint, and Steve (the couple noticed how her tone changed into something more affectionate). Then she proceeded to give them a summarized version of major events that happened, the two were shocked about finding out they got married and had a daughter (Tony was shocked that their daughter wasn’t named after his mother, of course he would fix that once he proposed to Pepper), and then she told them about her sacrifice.

“So when Steve’s mother, Sarah, told you about starting over. You think this is what she meant,” Pepper asked.

“I believe so,” it explained why no information came up.

Tony got up and clapped his hands, “Maybe this is a good thing. A way for you to start over. Just start from the ground up. Heck, we’ll even help you with some of the governmental stuff.”

“R-really,” Natasha was a bit taken back. She wasn’t expecting this sort of help so quickly.

Pepper nodded, “You said we were good friends on your Earth. I’d like to also be your friend on this Earth too.”

Natasha rarely showed any emotions, but perhaps on this Earth, she could live the life she wanted. She got up and pulled the couple into a hug.

“Thank you, thank you guys so much.”

Pepper and Tony just hugged her back.

*****

Even though she should have expected it, she was still shocked that Tony had managed to get everything done. A new I.D. (still under the same name) social security number, a passport, a bank account (without batting an eye, Tony wired 3 million dollars onto her account) and an apartment with the rent being paid for a good 3 years, this was her idea because she would want a house in the future and argued with Tony that it was stupid for the rent being paid her entire life. Though Pepper’s idea was to hire Natasha as her personal assistant and even personal security detail. The redhead had no qualms about it because she was Pepper’s assistant back on her Earth.

Natasha sighed and looked at the apartment, it was a good walking distance from Stark Tower, she had to fight on Tony to let her walk and use a cab or an Uber because he insisted on giving her a driver. The apartment was a bit bland at the moment but it was obviously new thanks to the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and living room design. The couple had spent a good few hours of their time bringing Natasha to stores for basic necessities. And by the time they had finished a nice dinner, all of Natasha’s stuff was set up, even the refrigerator was stocked with a few things. 

The redhead sighed as she stood under the warm water. She was amazed that Tony and Pepper had believed her instead of thinking she was insane. Of course she promised Tony he could ask her anything about her Earth’s Tony. Pepper knew that she was telling the truth and fully believed the redhead. Once her shower was done, she got into her sleepwear and turned on the phone that Tony had given her. 

**[Pepper: if you still need time to recuperate, you don’t have to come in tomorrow]**

Natasha smiled, even this Pepper was a mother hen towards her. 

**[Natasha: I’ll definitely be fine tomorrow. Thanks for your concern, but I’m excited to start my first day at work]**

Pepper just sent her a smiley face and heart emoji. Natasha set up an alarm and plugged her phone to the charger. She climbed onto the bed and sighed happily. It was just as comfortable as her bed back in….

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. A sob escaped her lips and cried into her pillow. She missed them all, she missed her friends...her  _ family _ . She missed Clint, Laura and the kids. Her cries got louder as the thought of Steve crossed her mind. She had missed him most of all. 

_ (“We both need to get a life,” her teary eyes looked at the blonde. _

_ Steve gave her a small smile. “You first.” _

_ “Whatever it takes.” _

_ Natasha felt her body becoming warm at his words. She gave Steve a happy smile. “See you in a minute.” _

_ He looked at her and she could see the message in his eyes. _

_ ‘Come back to me.’) _

She knew in her heart that after returning the stones, Steve had probably gone back to the 40s and lived the life he was robbed of. Although a part of her was happy, the other part was heartbroken. Maybe if she was alive on her Earth, that she and Steve would retire together. The thought of being married to Steve made her heart break even more. 

Natahs wouldn’t know what to do if she met the Steve on this Earth. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can guess on what type of story this is going to be, I will give you a cookie.


End file.
